


Just A Friend

by inukag123



Series: Adrienette April [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123
Summary: Alya catches up with Adrien at a gala, and has serious questions about the ring on Marinette's finger.





	Just A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Adrienette April! Enjoy!

Fingers snapped in front of Adrien's face.

'Adrien!' Came a voice, 'Earth to Adrien!'

Adrien started, snapping out of his daydream. 'Whaz going on?'

It was Alya who was trying to get his attention, he suddenly recognised. 'Good, you're back. Listen, we have to get back to the gala soon or your Dad's going to evicerate us.'

'Right, right,' he said vaguely. 'What were we talking about?'

'I was _just saying_ that I need you to get me backstage so I can get the good gossip. As my friend, I'm sure you could slip me in? The reporter's area is the _worst_.'

'I heard Nathalie had organised some of the finest champaigne in France for this thing, including for the press.'

Alya rolled her eyes. 'Sure, the canapés are to die for, but it's the only thing going. If that damn _Paris Daily_ reporter asks me for my number one more time, I'm going to strangle him.'

'Fine, fine,' he waved his hand, 'but. No cameras, no recorders,' he checked them off his fingers, 'and no notebooks. Got that?'

Alya hung her head, but nodded. 'Got it. Memory only. Ok. It'll be so good to see Marinette, I haven't seen her in ages.' She smiled. 'Ever since she made it big she's been run off her feet, worse than usual.'

Together they started back towards the private entrance to the party.

'I think Nino's floating around, somehwere?' Adrien suggested.

'Oh, yeah, but he's buried in a sound booth in this labrynth of a house. I'll catch up with him after.'

They gained access past the door, the Gorilla giving a suspicious glance at Alya as they passed.

Alya waved back with a grin, before hurrying through the doorway.

'Listen,' Alya questioned over the noise, 'what's the deal with you and Marinette these days? All those gossip magazines have photos of you two going to places together.'

Adrien attempted to shrug. 'Since Father appointed her as one of his main designers, she's been going with me to a lot of my fittings. A lot of the lower designers run in fear of her these days.'

'Ok, ok,' Alya shook her head. 'But what's going on between you two?'

'She's just a friend.' Adrien shook his head firmly, with only a half second's hesitation. 'Look, there she is,' he pointed past her, and Alya turned.

Marinette was greeting some fellow partygoers and designers, and Alya's jaw dropped.

Alya elbowed Adrien as they headed over. '"Just a friend" when she looks like _that_?' She thrust her jaw to Marinette's  _stunning_ black with silver sparkles, sleeveless dress. 

Adrien shrugged, but grinned.

'Hey girl! Long time no see!' Alya exclaimed when they got close. 'You look amazing.'

Marinette turned and smiled broadly. 'Alya! How are you?' The two girls kissed cheeks delicately. 'I've missed you so much!'

'That's because you haven't been returning my calls!' Alya nudged her gently.

Marinette's smile dropped slightly. 'Sorry, you know how it is,'

'I do, don't stress girl.' Alya shook her head. 'I've been so caught up with the Ladyblog that things have really gotten out of hand. I swear my blood is just coffee at this point.'

Marinette coloured prettily. 'Sorry, but what's on the Ladyblog? I haven't been able to keep up.' She said innocently.

'What? My god, no wonder you haven't been answering my calls. So let me be the first to tell you,' she brought her head in closer conspiratorily, ' _Ladybug and Chat Noir got engaged!!_ '

Adrien grinned. 'It's been all she's talking about since it happened.'

Marinette looked at him for a moment, before looking back. 'How did you find that out?'

'Chat Noir let slip when I was talking to him.'

'I heard you'd bailed him up,' Adrien said.

Alya shook her head innocently. 'It was entirely of his own volition. Anyway, oh!' Alya suddenly seized Marinette's right hand. 'Girl, what is this?'

'Do you like it?' Marinette said shyly.

'Like it? Where did you get it? That rock looks like it comes with it's own butler.' Alya gasped. She couldn't help the glance she sent sideways at the carefully blank model's face next to her.

'It's not that big,' Marinette said selfconsciously. 'I just thought it was pretty.'

Alya huffed slightly. 'That's not nearly as exciting as it should be,' she glanced again sideways.

'Why?' Adrien questioned lightly, 'what should it be?'

Alya pouted slightly, before straightening. 'Well if you're going to be like that,' she waved at someone across the room, 'I want to get a word from your father about the Gala. Wait right here, I need to catch him before he flees.'

She turned on her heel and left, ignoring Adrien's warnings as she did.

'Hey, Marinette?' Adrien suddenly said, 'I think the bands changing, do you want to dance?'

She flushed, but nodded. 'Yes please.'

They hurried away to where the dance floor was, before assembling themselves into an easy waltz.

'Do you think she noticed?' She asked.

'Maybe?' He shrugged. 'I was channelling my inner fifteen-year-old "just a friend" vibes pretty hard.'

She pulled a face at him. 'Those were rough times, kitty.'

He grinned at her. 'It's only going to get better from here, my future Mrs Noir.'


End file.
